


kiss me again

by junmyeonssi



Series: i love you more [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moon Taeil is Whipped, OKAY BUT, cuteness, small amount of angst by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: ( Ten advised him to bring tissues )no this isn't as angsty as the summary would like you to believe





	kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> HI YES THIS IS FOR YOU LEA BUT THIS ISN'T THE ONLY ONE THIS WAS JSUT THE FASTER ONE TO WRITE SDJSKDJ I LOVE YOU

To say, "Moon Taeil is whipped for Dong Sicheng" would be an understatement. A huge, colassal, gigantic understatement. Ever since they met at college, Taeil had been whipped for the pretty, pink-haired man. Taeil had asked Sicheng out to 'totally platonic study dates' for possibly three years until even Sicheng had gotten a little frustrated with Taeil's inability to  _simply ask him out on an actual date._

 

( Taeil ended up asking Sicheng out on a date to a little park with a gazebo where he asked him out under said gazebo ) 

 

And now? It has been five years since they first started dating and with the exception of the two times they fought, their relationship has been smooth. However, Sicheng started noticing subtle differences in his boyfriend. Taeil spent an incredible amount of time on his phone, but usually Sicheng could see it and but now, every time he'd look over, Taeil would fumble and hide whatever it was. Another example was the inordinate amount of time Taeil would spend out doing who knows what, Taeil was always elsewhere. Naturally, Sicheng was suspicious and a little worried that Taeil was cheating on him. 

So when Taeil asked Sicheng to go out to the very same park where he had asked Sicheng out, it was normal to think Taeil was going to break up with him.. or that's what Ten told Sicheng. 

( Ten also advised him to bring tissues, Sicheng really hates him and Yuta, because Yuta laughed ) 

But when Taeil knelt down on the ground holding a ring and saying the words, "I know I'm not always the best at words," Sicheng snorted, is this how the breakup was going to go? "We've been through so much of our lives together as friends and boyfriends, you've seen me at my highest and lowest and you actually stayed, Sicheng, will you marry me? I love you so much." 

So Ten was right about bringing tissues. Sicheng was too stunned to say anything, so he did the one thing he could do, he pulled Taeil up onto his feet before kissing him. 

They regrettably broke away in order to get a breath because you know you can't live without oxygen, which is sad, because Sicheng would love to kiss Taeil forever. Taeil's pretty voice cut through, "So does that mean yes?" Taeil looked so hopeful and happy that Sicheng could swear that face could bring world peace about if he just gave that look to everyone.   
"Of course it means yes you dummy, now kiss me again." 

**Author's Note:**

> i love you lea uwu  
> lowkey this sorta happened because taeil is your bias but idk uwu ilym


End file.
